Will You Come Back?
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Fifteen years ago she left him alone. Will she ever come back to him? BBXRae, slight RobXStar OneShot


Will you come back?

By Satu

* * *

The man slumped down further in his chair, his arms crossing. His three friends sat around them, laughing at the movie.

"Come on BB. Loosen up," a half metal man said. He punched the green titan in the arm. BB ignored him, staring at the screen but not seeing it.

"You've got to get over her," said the man on BB's left. He had black spiked hair. He also had his arm around a heavily pregnant, red haired woman. She rubbed her stomach gently.

"Yes friend Beast Boy," she said softly. "She has been gone for 15 years. I doubt she will return."

Beast Boy ignored her. The credits started to roll up the screen, indicating the end of the movie. Beast Boy didn't move. Robin stood up, stretching his back. He then held out his hand and Starfire, smiling, took it. He helped her to her feet and they left, his arm around her waist. Cyborg stood up and patted Beast Boy on the head lightly, before walking out. Beast Boy stayed where he was, his arms still crossed. The other titans had changed. Starfire had grown taller and skinnier. Robin had become tall and broad shouldered. Cyborg hadn't grown up but his chest had expanded. But Beast Boy hadn't changed at all. He was still short and lanky, his face and body keeping its teenage qualities.

"I miss you," he said softly. He closed his eyes. He remembered the day she had left, as though it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_Beast Boy walked down the hall, his hands clasped in front of him. There was a racket coming from the room he was heading for. Crashes and bangs echoed down the corridor. He knocked on the door lightly, knowing his knock would be swamped by the loud noises._

"_Raven?" he asked. The door slid open and Raven stood there, her hood up and a large bag in her hand. She stared at him in shock._

"_Beast Boy," she said. "I wanted to go unnoticed." She looked away from him, down to her bag._

"_What's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking._

"_I have to go."_

"_Why?" He tried to grab her shoulder, but she shrugged him off._

"_I'm sorry Beast Boy. I can't endanger you anymore." She looked back up. He shook his head violently, tears welling up in his eyes. Her cold hand landed on his cheek and he looked at her. "I'm truly sorry." Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. "I'll come back, I promise. I have to get rid of my father first." She kissed him lightly on his lips. Then she left, swooping past him with her bag encased in black energy._

"_Raven wait!" he cried. But when he turned, she had already gone. The next thing he said was drowned by approaching footsteps, "I love you."_

END FLASHBACK

Beast Boy frowned, looking down at the carpet. He had waited and waited. For fifteen years he had barely used his power, had barely seen the light of day. He glanced up at the window, seeing the bright twinkle of stars. They made him think about the way Raven's eyes used to sparkle. He groaned, burying his head in his hands. Everything reminded him of Raven.

He grabbed one of his books from the table. It was an old book he had taken from Raven's room, a particularly dark tale of murder. He read a few pages, then put it down in frustration. This was a typical night so far.

He sulked through dinner and the movie afterwards. The three others went to their rooms and he sat there until the early hours of the morning. But tonight felt different. He was more restless then before, less wilful to settle into his schedule.

He looked out the window again, finding a few of the constellations. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Pegasus. He traced them all. His eyes flitted across the clear night sky, stopping suddenly when they saw a flash of white. It looked like a bird of some kind. It was gone before he could see it properly. He sighed and shook his head.

His eyes closed on their own and he kept shaking, his head down. When his head slowed of its own accord, there was a cool hand on his cheek. He looked up, tears in his eyes. A woman stood there, a cut down the side of her face, her white cloak coming down to her ankles. Her violet hair went down to her breast bone, her eyes unchanged. Like Beast Boy, she hadn't changed much since adolescence.

"Raven?" he said slowly. She smiled, even though tears were already coursing down her cheeks.

"You remember me," she said quietly. The cool hand left his face, but he grabbed it and pulled it back down to him. He rubbed his cheek against it in disbelief.

"You're really here," he said. "I'm not just dreaming."

"No," she said. Her other hand went under his chin and one finger lifted him to his feet. "I'm here. I won Beast Boy. I'm free."

"Free?" He gazed into her eyes searchingly. "What do you mean free?"

"He's dead. I beat my father. I can feel." She brought one of his hands to her heart. Her mouth was curled in a wide smile, the tears amplifying the joy rather then diminishing it. He smiled.

He let go of her hands. She looked disappointed for a moment. But not when he put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward in a kiss that was gentle, but desperate. She put her hands on his shoulders for a moment, then twined her fingers in his hair. They kissed for a moment, then her tongue lightly probed his lips. He gladly opened them, letting her deepen the kiss. A few minutes passed and they broke away, smiling at each other. He kissed her lightly and hugged her close. The tears in his eyes slid down his cheeks. His hands roamed over all of her body, still making sure she was real. She returned the favour, her hands sliding over his clothes and skin.

This time when he spoke, nothing drowned him out, "I love you."

The End

* * *

AN. What did you think? Was it good? Was it crap? Give me honest opinions here. I don't even care if you flame me, it's slightly chilly here and we don't have heating. I love everyone who reviews. I glare angrily at everyone who reads it and doesn't review. Goodbye, until my next fic. 


End file.
